


I didn't see that coming

by IrisAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Multi, Westhallen - Freeform, one short, request, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisAngel/pseuds/IrisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe learns about the new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't see that coming

**Author's Note:**

> Read&Enjoy.

“What?!”

He had thought with Barry becoming a super sonic person (something completely ironic when you took into account his incapacity of being early at anything) that the surprises that would come wouldn’t move him  _that much._

He had always been sure that Iris and Barry would eventually get together, they only needed to stop being in denial.

He never considered that there would be a third person on the matter.

And that the individual at hand would be his partner. His detective skills were dimming, how did he not see this coming?

Her daughter was sitting on the dinner table at his home, completely serious, but he knew her well enough to know that it was just a way to keep herself in check and in business. Barry had an arm around her and he looked nervous. He sporadically touched the back of his head and smiled a little. His partner was on the other side of her, not touching them but being the awkward person he could be at times, looking around the house and probably thinking about all the exits he had for when Joe decided to kill them all. 

He thought that he didn’t need to worry that much,  _they_  would be the death of him, not the other way around. 

All in all, those three seemed to look happy, and now that he knew it he started to remember the little clues he hadn’t seen in the past months. 

Family meetings would get really interesting from now on. 


End file.
